


Balancing Extremes

by moonlit_wonders



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Fluff, Kyoya is bad at self-care, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tamaki and Kyoya are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlit_wonders/pseuds/moonlit_wonders
Summary: Kyoya is always working too hard, neglecting basic necessities. Tamaki insists on taking care of him.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 183





	Balancing Extremes

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Posting Ouran fic in the year 2020? Absolutely.
> 
> Huge should out to the Team Tamakyo group chat (which is open to anyone!) and specifically demon-megane on tumblr for letting me scream about Tamaki taking care of Kyoya.
> 
> Just some self-indulgent Tamakyo fluff, because there isn't enough of it.

Kyoya Ootori existed in extremes.

Because truly, how else was there to work? If he wasn’t putting in everything he had and then some, then why bother doing it in the first place? Anything less than perfect was failure, and Kyoya refused to believe otherwise.

Tamaki Suoh lived in balance.

While he was an exceptional student and a dependable friend, he also did not hesitate to put his obligations to the side when he deemed fit. After all, what’s the point in living if you aren’t going to have some fun with it?

Their partnership was one that both made no sense, but simultaneously made all the sense in the world. Family status aside, Kyoya was able to keep Tamaki close to Earth, while Tamaki encouraged Kyoya to dream outside of his sleep. To an outsider, it may not seem like a pairing that could go the distance, but those who truly knew them could see how apparent it was that the two not only needed each other, but wanted each other as well.

In fact, Tamaki was certain he was going crazy. All day had passed, and not a word from Kyoya. Tamaki hadn’t heard from him in nearly 24 hours- and not for a lack of trying. No, Tamaki had sent his beloved a slew of messages throughout the day, ranging from questions about costuming for the next club event, to random thoughts about commoner foods, to over-the-top flirtations typed entirely in French. But all day, it had been radio silence.

Normally, this wouldn’t be an issue. Sure, Tamaki was needy and desperate for attention, but he understood that Kyoya was a well sought after man, oftentimes tied up with obligations and unable to respond right away. No, Tamaki’s worry came for a different reason.

It didn’t happen often, but on occasion, school, the club, and Ootori family events would align in such a way that Kyoya would be swamped for days at a time with various projects. And sure, Tamaki knew what it was like to be busy, but he also knew that Kyoya would continue to work until he was finished, not allowing anything to distract him- including necessities, such as food, water, and sleep. Each time, Tamaki hoped Kyoya would learn, but he never did. Even when his body was ready to give up, he would still continue to push himself.

The lack of communication from Kyoya told Tamaki everything he needed to know about how his boyfriend was handling the stress. In fact, if Tamaki had to bet on it, he would say that Kyoya hadn’t looked at his phone all day- if he had, he would have responded to assure him that he was still functioning and that there was no reason for concern (There was always reason for concern. Tamaki would always worry about him, despite Kyoya’s protests). And Tamaki already was not a patient man. But when Kyoya was the reason for worry, his impatience increased monumentally.

So when the sun set, and still nothing, Tamaki knew there was only one reasonable thing to do. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d shown up to the Ootori estate without warning, and it certainly would not be the last. The driver was nowhere near surprised when Tamaki climbed into the car and told him where to go. At this point, he could probably drive the route in his sleep.

\--

Kyoya sat on the floor, avoiding the way his eyes struggled to stay open as he stared at the spreadsheet in front of him. He had been making progress on the Host Club’s budget, but it was still not finished. Despite his careful and meticulous calculations, there always seemed to be something that didn’t add up, some circumstance that wasn’t accounted for. Kyoya really needed to start fitting some room in the budget for whatever mishap was bound to happen at each event.

The budget was just one of the myriad of tasks he had to complete this weekend. His teachers seemed to all decide to give out large assignments in the same week, and Kyoya hated the idea of waiting until the last minute. The sooner he could get it done, the better. And while sure, he would like to be able to do other things, there simply was not enough time in the day. Sleep could wait. His assignments could not.

He’d worked through the previous night, crunching numbers, writing papers, reviewing balances. If he pushed through, he’d be able to complete the budget, and hopefully, get in a few hours. Kyoya hated to admit how tired he was. He felt his mind fog as his brain processes slowed. His eyes stayed closed just a little longer with each blink. Perhaps he could get one of the maids to bring him something to keep him up? Not yet, he could keep powering through. He didn’t need extraneous substances to keep him awa-

_“Kyoya?”_

He faintly registered the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head, he saw Tamaki, looking down at him with a soft frown that could almost be considered a pout. Kyoya couldn’t help but think that he looked sort of like an angel, with the way the light haloed around him. A dumbass angel, but an angel nonetheless.

“Tamaki? We don’t have plans today.” He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think of why he would be here. For a brief moment, he wondered if he had finally gone off the deep and was simply hallucinating. They rarely met outside of school to discuss the club so that couldn’t be the reason he was here. Early on in their relationship, they had agreed to keep business and pleasure separate. And they didn’t have a date planned, not this weekend.

“Today? Did you mean tonight?” Tamaki asked, taking a seat beside Kyoya as he examined his face. His face was paler than normal, the only color coming from the dark circles under his eyes. If Tamaki wasn’t so acquainted with Kyoya, he might even be scared of the Shadow King. “It’s nearly midnight.”

“Hm. So it is.” Kyoya looked at the clock on his computer to verify. Sure enough, the entire day had passed, and Kyoya had done nothing but work. Not to mention everything he’d done the previous evening. “Well then, is there a reason for your visit? Not that I mind, of course, I just am afraid I am unable to be a very good host at the moment. I’ve got this budget to finish, and then I must-”

“What you _must_ do, amour, is take care of yourself. I came over because I knew you’d be hunched over here, sheltered away, running yourself into the ground. You need to rest. Take a break.” Tamaki told him, shifting so that he was sitting behind Kyoya, wrapping his arms around his waist. He looked at the spreadsheet pulled up on the laptop, recognizing it immediately. Kyoya leaned into the touch instinctively, his body already beginning to relax. Even still, while Tamaki was persuasive, Kyoya had a stubbornness that was difficult to rival.

“If I ‘take a break,’ the obligations will only pile up. As it is, I have a list of duties that need attending to. A short list, perhaps, but a list nonetheless. If I don’t complete this now, that list will continue to grow, while I fail to progress.” Kyoya told him simply, continuing to type away, trying to ignore how his fingers slowed as he worked. It was hard, however, to continue his work when Tamaki began gently peppering kisses on his cheek and jawline.

“If you don’t take care of yourself, your body is going to fail you,” Tamaki told him. He had no problems challenging Kyoya. Especially when his well-being was concerned. Tamaki knew he could be a force to be reckoned with, and he wasn’t afraid to use that power. “When’s the last time you had a full night’s rest, hm?” He asked, placing his chin on Kyoya’s shoulder.

“Well, my body has yet to fail me. After all, I’m still awake, communicating with you, aren’t I?” He pointed out, not taking his eyes away from the screen. Sure, the idea of sleep sounded lovely, especially sleep with Tamaki, but not until he was finished. He deliberately ignored the blonde’s question, answering it would do no good except worry him.

However, Tamaki knew everything he needed to know. And while he knew he and Kyoya could just go in circles arguing, Tamaki was not going to take no for an answer. So instead of refuting, Tamaki simply reached out and closed Kyoya’s laptop, taking his boyfriend’s hands in his own.

“Just sit here with me for 10 minutes, Kyoya. Please? I came all this way to see you, the least you could do is spend a few minutes with me.” Tamaki reasoned. He ignored how Kyoya began to argue about having his work taken away from him. “Go take a shower and change into something else. Something comfortable.” He instructed gently, unfolding his arms from around Kyoya to grab the laptop. “Let me take care of you.” His voice was firm, but it was clearly laced with pleading and love, something that was not lost on Kyoya.

“Tamaki-” He was about to complain, but he knew it was futile. Tamaki knew just how to get his way when he wanted it. He’d never admit it to anybody, but he was Kyoya’s weak spot. He had been from the moment they’d met. “Fine. 10 minutes. And for the record, you chose to come here, I did not invite you.” He murmured, standing up to grab a towel and a change of clothes. Admittedly, it would be nice to spend a couple of minutes to let his brain recharge, especially with Tamaki.

Tamaki watched as Kyoya stood up, various bones and joints cracking and popping. He knew that even after resting, Kyoya would require food but Tamaki would handle one thing at a time. He put Kyoya’s laptop away, making sure it was charging before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge for Kyoya. As he waited for Kyoya, he found that he was starting to grow tired as well, and if Tamaki was tired, he couldn’t imagine the exhaustion his other half was feeling.

It didn’t take long for Kyoya to shower and dry off, throwing on a change of clothes. When he emerged from the bathroom, he found Tamaki predictably waiting for him. His workspace had been cleared, and while he had half a mind to reprimand him about touching his belongings, he found that he just couldn’t be bothered. Especially not when that dumbass angel was looking up at him expectantly. So instead of arguing, he simply sat down next to Tamaki, wrapping an arm around his torso as they fell into a familiar position.

Though it might be a surprise, Kyoya was a cuddler. After spending so much time without affection, he found that once he started getting it from Tamaki, he was addicted. The mere presence of Tamaki was enough to make Kyoya feel like everything he was working for was worth it. He was the one person who knew him, truly knew him, and still wanted him all the same. And Kyoya liked to hope that he had some sort of positive influence on Tamaki as well, though he had no doubts that the Suoh boy would be just fine without him.

“Drink some water.” Tamaki pulled Kyoya out of his thoughts, as he so often did. He held the already opened water bottle out for him, which Kyoya took gratefully. He had given up on arguing with Tamaki about anything, instead wanting to spend the next 10 minutes cherishing every second with the blonde before life got in the way again. As he sipped from the bottle, he realized how parched he truly had been. It wasn’t his fault- he’d been preoccupied and had forgotten.

“You can’t keep doing this to yourself, Kyoya. You’ll send yourself into an early grave.” Tamaki’s voice was soft as he looked down at the other boy. For someone with a reputation of being loud and overdramatic, Tamaki could be surprisingly subdued when he wasn’t putting on a show.

“It’s not my fault that there isn’t enough time in the day.” Kyoya insisted, refusing to admit that perhaps he was being a bit petulant. “There’s nothing wrong with being focused.” He murmured, finding the motivation to do anything but lie with his best friend quickly dissipating as he let his eyes shut.

“There is when it comes at the expense of your health.” Tamaki countered, letting his fingers thread through Kyoya’s hair, not minding that it was still damp. Before Kyoya could counter Tamaki again, he changed the subject, a grin that could put Hikaru and Kaoru to shame crossing his face. “Hey, is that my shirt, amour?”

“Hm? Is it? I didn’t even notice. You must have left it here.” Kyoya didn’t even bother opening his eyes as he responded. He wouldn’t admit, not even to Tamaki, that wearing his clothes gave him a feeling of comfort and security, and it certainly had not been an accident. But Kyoya didn’t need to say anything- Tamaki knew all the same.

The two fell into a comfortable silence, arms wrapped around each other as Tamaki watched Kyoya fondly. Despite the promise of going back to work, Kyoya had dozed off rather quickly, the exhaustion finally catching up to him. Tamaki was content to sit with him, taking the opportunity to study the expression of peace that covered Kyoya’s face. Very rarely was the Shadow King able to simply exist without expectations, making those moments all the more special to Tamaki.

“10 minutes, hm?” Tamaki chuckled lightly, knowing that no response would come.

Tamaki knew that sleeping on the couch would be uncomfortable for both of them, and eventually, Kyoya would need to move to his bed. Not wanting to wake the sleeping boy, Tamaki shifted ever so slightly, one arm around his back, and the other under his knees. Waiting a moment to see if Kyoya would stir, he stood up as gently as he could, picking Kyoya up with him. Slowly but surely, he tiptoed towards the bed.

With a bit of finagling, Tamaki managed to pull back the covers on the bed, before setting Kyoya down and covering him up. He went to stand back up, but found that Kyoya’s grip tightened on him ever so slightly.

“It’s impractical for you to go all the way back home. You might as well stay here.” Kyoya murmured, just barely teetering the line between being awake and asleep. Truthfully, Tamaki had no intention of leaving, but hearing the words from Kyoya made him grin like an idiot.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere,” Tamaki promised, barely crawling into bed before Kyoya was throwing his arms around him again. It was a little known secret between the two that no matter how they fell asleep, the two would always wake up with their limbs tangled together. “Go back to sleep, dear. I love you.” Tamaki kissed the top of his head, letting his own eyes close as well. He was beginning to drift off when he heard Kyoya’s voice, quiet, but with purpose.

“I love you too, Tamaki. Thank you.”

In the morning, Tamaki would make sure Kyoya had whatever his heart desired for breakfast. He would massage his shoulders and keep Kyoya from working too hard. But for now, he would just hold Kyoya close, letting both of them forget the rest of the world as they fell asleep together.


End file.
